The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yoder Charm’.
The new Carnation is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., and Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, South America. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Carnation cultivars having long flowering stems, early flowering, attractive flower color and good flower form and substance.
The new Carnation originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1997, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary selection of Carnation identified as code number 1062, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Carnation identified as code number 0646, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Yoder Charm was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, South America in July, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its flower color and good flower form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Carnation by terminal cuttings in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, South America since August, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.